


Look at Yourself

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Tentacles, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron had offhandedly mentioned one of his fantasies to Soundwave, he'd never dreamed that his loyal follower would act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://mighty-megatron.tumblr.com/post/37066947597/imsorryimsorryimsorry-turn-ons-first-i) post is what made me want to write this. I regret nothing

The gladiator nearly sputters in surprise when long, thin hands suddenly push against his chassis. “Soundwave! What are you-”

“Silence!” his own voice roars at him via a sound clip the slim mech had saved.

Megatron  _does_  sputter when he realizes what Soundwave is doing. He remembers once mentioning, after having just finished a rather…energetic round of interfacing, that he sometimes wonders what it would be like to be at the mercy of another mech.

In the short time it took him to realize this, Megatron has been pushed down into his own throne with magnalock cuffs secured around his wrists and attached securely to the arms of the seat.

“Soundwave,” he says, managing to make it resemble his usual commanding tone, but he knows the slim mech in front of him could easily tell the difference.

Soundwave pauses, tilting his helm and observing Lord Megatron. The silver mech had said he wouldn’t mind being surprised- no warning given before he was made to submit. Soundwave wants to make certain that Megatron is not making a true protest, however.

When the larger mech only stares at him, Soundwave decides to continue.

With Megatron’s arms secured, Soundwave’s servos and feelers begin a methodic exploration of his Master’s frame. Beginning with the strong shoulders, the navy mech’s feelers slide down Megatron’s powerful arms while his servos map out the expanse of the gray mech’s chest.

Megatron’s claws scrape against the metal of the throne as he tries to keep his composure, but he already knows that he stands no chance- not when Soundwave’s fingers are dipping into his seams as they reach his pelvis.

Displaying strength few would believe he possessed, Soundwave grasps Megatron’s hips and pulls him forward- leaving his Lord slumped down in the throne. Megatron automatically spreads his legs without conscious effort.

Shocked and angry at himself for reacting so easily, Megatron stares up at Soundwave- feeling his frame heat further at the sense of powerlessness as the targetmaster looms over him.

The sound of the former gladiator’s panel opening seems overly loud, and Megatron’s frame jolts when Soundwave’s fingers waste no time in teasing his valve- smearing lubricant around. The blue mech’s feelers have settled in to tease the Decepticon Lord’s knee joints and thighs.

“Look at yourself.”

Megagtron gasps as his own voice taunts him, and his frame shudders, internal temperature climbing, as two of Soundwave’s digits slide into his wet port. He recognizes the recording as something he once said to Starscream right after the traitorous seeker had begun to grovel.

Soundwave’s digits delve deeper, and Megatron can’t stop his vents from growing louder.

Without warning, Soundwave removes his fingers and crouches in front of the throne. Opening his own panel, the blue mech slides his spike over Megatron’s dripping valve once before he slowly begins pressing in. Soundwave knows that his size in relation to Megatron means that his Master should have no trouble taking his spike, but, all the same, the targetmaster watches Megatron’s frame intently for any sign that he feels anything other than pleasure.

Wrists twisting in their bonds, Megatron’s optics flicker offline as he struggles to make his frame stop trembling. The stretch in his valve that is just on the processor-blowing side of painful is driving him wild- so much so that he doesn’t even notice the shaky moan that escapes him.

Once sheathed in Megatron’s valve, Soundwave’s feelers move to focus on the spike cover, coaxing it to pressurize.

When Megatron feels one of those appendages wrap around his spike and pump it, he gives a quick shout before he nearly thrashes in overload. Static bursts from his vocalizer, his hands claw at the throne, and his valve clamps down on Soundwave’s spike.

Vents roaring to cool him off and gasping to aid them, Megatron is finally able to online his optics once more and look up at Soundwave. The slender mech just seems to be waiting.

Soundwave grinds his spike into Megatron, and he twitches in surprise. The blue mech hadn’t overloaded? Not unexpected, given the lack of stimulation… Megatron cringes as humiliation slams into him, and he looks away. He hadn’t even been able to satisfy Soundwave.

Slender digits grasp Megatron’s helm and force him to look up at Soundwave once more. “We’ve only just begun,” the former gladiator’s voice is played back at him.

Megaton nearly freezes in shock until Soundwave withdraws from his valve and thrusts back in, feelers squeezing and pumping the silver mech’s spike.


End file.
